


Leaving You

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Wanting You Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry leaves the wizarding world, but why? Fic I of the 'Wanting You' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You

Title: Leaving You  
Author: Sev1970  
Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
Summary: This is the prequel to “Please Come Home for Christmas” that slash_talker requested. Just a little insight to what Harry was thinking before he left the wizarding world. I have also written a sequel to PCHFC, and will post it soon.  
Rating: PG  
Written: December 14, 2005  
Words: 1045  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
A/N: Thanks to Maggie for being my awesome beta!

~*~

After making sure the small boat he had made the trip in was moored properly, the messy-haired young man trudged his way across the rocky terrain until he reached the foreboding building. Looking around him, the pensive looking Harry Potter, Hero-Who-Would-Not-Be-Left-Alone, took in a deep breath and resigned himself to what he had to do.

As he neared the door, it opened and a couple of Ministry officials walked out having a rather heated conversation. One of them stopped and looked at Harry, but Harry did not wait around to see what was going to happen. He barged past them and entered the dark building.

Harry had to merely show his face and he was passed through without a second thought, which was both disconcerting and welcome. He hated the notoriety, but at times like this, he welcomed it. Times like these, however, were few and far between.

Knocking on the door at the end of the corridor, Harry was allowed in, and thankfully, no one tried engaging him in any conversation. It seemed as if Arthur Weasley had contacted everyone beforehand and warned them to not anger the young man.

“Are you sure you want to go in, Mr Potter?”

Harry glared at the man. “Yes, Mr Cahill. I am quite sure.” Harry pushed past the man and opened the door. Walking quickly, he then went through two other sets of doors, followed by another guard. Just as he had been told, the person he had come to see was sitting at the end of the corridor, chained to a chair like a criminal. Well, he was a criminal; he had killed someone and he was now paying for his crime.

“Snape,” said an emotionless Harry.

“Potter. What do I owe this nightmare of a visit to?”

Harry pulled a sheet of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to the guard who was standing behind him. “It is from Arthur Weasley, and I have permission to show it to Mr Snape,” Harry said, as authoritatively as he could.

After receiving a gruff response of 'you may show it to him,’ Harry handed the paper to Snape. “I know the truth now.”

Snape looked over the parchment, smirked, and threw it back at Harry, but it fell to the floor, instead. “This changes my current predicament, how?”

Harry shook his head. “It doesn’t. But at least the truth can be told now.”

Snape actually laughed, and to Harry’s shock, his former professor's eyes seemed to become animated. “Who’s truth, Potter? Yours or the Minister’s? You are sorely mistaken if you think that piece of paper is going to change anything. I killed someone, Potter, now I am going to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban. Not even you can save me, this time.”

Harry swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. “I know. I just needed you to know I understand what happened. I guess I needed to say I was sorry.” Harry was quickly losing his nerve. “I should go.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, you should, and don’t ever come back, Potter.”

Harry nodded, and turned, and after a few seconds, he began walking away. He didn’t see the sadness that seemed to emanate from the now slumping figure in the chair.

~*~

Harry gathered what few possessions he owned, placed them in his trunk, and after shrinking it, he dropped the parchment he had just written onto the table, before leaving his flat without a look back. No one would miss him, and more importantly, he wouldn’t miss anyone. Ron and Hermione were busy with each other, and Ginny had married Dean, so there was really nothing here for him anymore.

He had done the one thing he had dreaded and instead of it making him feel better as he had hoped, it had completely destroyed his spirit. Harry had come such a long way from that scrawny messy-haired kid who had stood motionless as Snape killed Dumbledore. He had grown up since then. He had gone from hating, to understanding, and it had only taken him three years, three of the longest years of his life.

Certainly, there had been more to Harry’s life than being angry with Snape, but that was what seemed to consume the green-eyed young man for most of those three years. Harry had been so sure Severus was good, and had convinced himself his mysterious teacher was always going to be there for him, but that night on the North Tower had changed everything. It had turned Harry’s world upside down.

That night had put an end to any question of Harry’s believing in the good of people. He had closed himself off and seemed to be mad at the world. If it hurt this much, Harry didn’t see how he could possibly handle anything more.

He had stayed, and tried making a life for himself, but something in him broke when he faced Snape and saw the reality of what the man was facing. It was too much and Harry couldn’t take it. Perhaps if he had found this information sooner about why Severus had killed Albus Dumbledore, it would have helped, but Harry knew it wouldn’t have. No matter the why or how of it, Severus Snape had committed murder, and it had not been a plan set up by the Ministry.

Harry heard a noise behind him, and smiled as his owl flew onto his shoulder. “Hi there, girl. I’m going away, Hedwig. I can’t stay here. It’s too hard. You stay here and keep an eye on Hermione and Ron, okay?”

Hedwig nipped Harry’s face, and Harry smiled. “I’m going to miss you, but you’ll be happier here. I don’t know where I’ll go. Go girl, please.” Harry frowned as he watched his owl fly off into the dusky night, then he began walking away, walking away from a future that would never be; a future that had never been.

~*~


End file.
